User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (100-91)
Males 100. JD Ordoñez: JD is kind of weird because he was actually crazy on his Real World season but did virtually nothing during his challenge appearances. He lost early on his first challenge to Brandon and was able to float to the end with his Brooklyn team on Battle of the Seasons where they pulled a third place finish. He wasn't a bad competitor but he wasn't anything special either. He also probably had like three confessionals combined in his challenge appearances. 99. Jake Bronstein: Okay Jake was really funny. Like I'd probably describe him as the male counterpart to Christina P. on Battle of the Sexes. He even wore a thong during the first challenge where they had to hang upside-down from their legs so that he could "distract" the women. He performed pretty well but voluntarily left early due to prior commitments. 98. Jason Cornwell: Honestly don't remember too much about Jason. He was cool, calm, and collected and cuddled up with Jason during the challenge they appeared on. He managed to stay out of the drama despite being on a team with certified drama queens Beth and Montana. 97. Danny Dias: Danny was ridiculously over-the-top. He came onto The Gauntlet 2 with the majority of his former roadies but none of them cared for him. He had a legitimate hatred for Jodi and firmly believed she was the reason he was kicked off Road Rules. His team threw him into the gauntlet early on after he blew up on his teammates and he lost hilariously to Alton. Like literally Alton tapped him with his finger and Danny went flying across the sand. May he rest in peace. 96. Luke Wolfe: I believe Luke is underrated as a competitor. I mean sure he didn't do much and had an average personality but he wasn't a slouch in the challenge. Evelyn would rip into him constantly as his Fresh Meat mentor but he didn't really perform poorly, and wasn't even the reason they lost. He managed to make it to the final on his second and last season and beat Big Easy in a slapping competition. 95. Mike Boise: Is it weird to anyone else that Mike is actually related to Abram? Like his personality is a complete 180 from his brother's. He came onto the show as Abram's bloodline and as an early replacement and showed he could compete. He volunteered himself for multiple eliminations and even won one against Stephen. He lost to Jamie while competing against Zach in a heavy hitter twist but the rumor is that he threw it because of commitments back home and so that Cara could reach the W. 94. Neil Forrester: Did you know Neil had part of his tongue bit off during a concert where he kissed a fan? It's wild. Regarding the Challenge, he competed against Road Rules and was from the UK. Like any reasonable non-American, he was amazed at the stuff they were told to do and the action's of the castmates around him. 93. Teck Holmes: Teck was a total jokester on his team. He had a cute friendship with Heather G. where she could kind of act like his mother. If I remember correctly he showed up late to one of the missions after staying out the night before with a girl he had met. Of course this was in the days where cast members actually had freedom. 92. Derek McCray: Derek is another guy with an average personality. He performed well enough, but not as well as people expected. He helped lead the rookie team on The Gauntlet III had a brief fling with Paula but lost halfway through. On The Duel II he barely managed to beat Big Easy in a pole climbing competition and eventually got knocked out of the game by Evan. 91. Steven Hill: Steven was a solid player who could hang with the rest of his men's team. He made it far into the game but was forced to leave in the final seven after he slapped Shane. Despite Shane's protests and his regrets about his action, they did not allow him to stay. Females 100. Kalle Dedolph: Kalle was a typical everyday girl on the show. She was down to earth and did what she had to do to help her team make money. She developed a small romance with Nathan on the opposing team leading to them being suspicious of her. 99. Lindsay Brien: Lindsay was on the show for a good time, not a long time. She had no chance from the beginning being partnered with the infamous Stephen, but she made the most of it. She got along with all of her castmates and everyone loved being around her. Her perky presence almost even saved them from getting voted off because everyone loved her but hated Stephen. Nonetheless she was voted off halfway through. 98. Janelle Casanave: I can't really remember anything remarkable Janelle did and I can't tell if it's because of the seasons she was on or just her herself. I mean she won on her rookie season (should've been Aneesa) but she never had to prove herself in elimination and kind of just floated to the end. She came back the next season and got taken out early on by little Jillian. 97. Gladys Sanabria: Gladys famously holds the record of being the only female on this show to compete while she KNEW she was pregnant. She legitimately came on this show, planning to compete, while knowing she was pregnant. She couldn't compete in certain challenges because of the baby and knew her days were numbered. She left at the third vote off after they decided to get rid of Beth before her. 96. Kat Ogden: Like all of her former London roommates Kat was a total sweetheart. She was just a calm and soothing presence and it led David to fall for her. She almost kissed a cow once and even broke the world record for longest bungee jump during one of the challenges. 95. Colie: I appreciated Colie during her time on the shows. She wasn't a remarkable competitor but she was a cool chick in my opinion. She came in as a rookie on The Inferno 3 and joined Cara and Susie in the "I Hate Tonya" club before being sent home by Jenn. She made it to the final face-off and vote off on The Island before telling the others to save Johanna instead of her. 94. Roni Martin: Roni was cool as hell. She was a young dancer from the Bronx and was pretty athletic. She had no problem winning both challenges she was on and even managed to outperform everyone else in the game at times. She had a nice bond with Kefla too. 93. Rebecca Lord: Rebecca wasn't a super important character on the Extreme Challenge but she was on the entirely dominating Real World team and even won a prize along the way. She developed a relationship with James that was kind of back and forth because of his ego. After every challenge she basically had to console him because the Real World won and he was a sore loser. 92. Amaya Brecher: If I'm remembering correctly Amaya was a little bit catty. On Challenge 2000 she had a small rivalry with Veronica and happily tackled her to the ground during one of the challenges. She came back on Battle of the Sexes but didn't last very long, having the inner circle vote her out early on due to a family emergency back home. 91. Shauvon Torres: Shauvon's entire challenge existence is just one giant LOL. I mean she literally acts and thinks like a Barbie. She came on The Duel II and hooked up with CT, causing the Adam vs. CT fight, ruining CT and Diem's relationship, and putting a huge target on her back leading to her leaving first against Aneesa. On The Ruins she nearly popped her breast implant in the second episode and left early. Then on Cutthroat she quit early because her entire team hated her. Poor girl. Category:Blog posts